


Comedy Of Errors

by Bass_Line



Category: Seven Kingdoms: The Princess Problem (Visual Novel)
Genre: 7KPP Secret Santa 2019, F/M, For this I imagined Isidora to be bad at music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22052899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bass_Line/pseuds/Bass_Line
Summary: Acting is hard, but doing it with a love interest makes it less burdensome. Somewhat.
Relationships: Corval Lady/Zarad
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Comedy Of Errors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DistractedDaydreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistractedDaydreamer/gifts).



"I still can't believe that you're my stage lover." Isidora remarked dryly, with Zarad smiling as though he had successfully humiliated Blain again. Maybe he did, though it was surprising that Blain wasn't complaining about it during rehearsals. "At least I get to insult you twice-fold."

"Oh, how you wound me! Were our secluded meetings not enough in showing my undying love for you?" Zarad exaggerated a gasp, pressing a hand to his forehead theatrically. "Say it isn't so my sweet Vienna!"

"My, is your love for me really so pathetic to the extent that you don't dare to show it to me in public?"

"Sweet, dearest Vienna, how you tempt me!"

"As amusing as this is to watch, I would rather not watch your _actual_ chemistry bleed into this… entertaining scene between the two lovers." Avalie chuckled, her brown eyes deliberately averted away from them. Penelope was a blushing mess, while Clarmont was inquiring to the Wellin princess's wellbeing. Isidora smirked in response, raising an eyebrow in a mocking fashion. "You tempt me, but no I shan't fall for your honeyed jabs."

"Should I be concerned that a fair lady has thrown her hat in the ring?" Zarad mused, enjoying the slight respite from their rehearsals. The Grand Duke was absolutely terrible at his role of a director, which was a good thing that Woodly wasn't here. In terms of skill, Avalie was a wonderful director. However, she usually liked to 'challenge people's worth' which ultimately made her an ineffective director. Her words, not the delegates. "Your highness, my lord, should I be wary of you two?"

"I-I… um… I don't have a hat and there's no ring?" Penelope knew what Zarad was trying to imply, but she had no comeback to that. Furthermore, she still wasn't confident interacting with Zarad. Clarmont frowned, though he didn't wish to play a lead role, he still felt that the performance must be taken seriously. Which made him wonder why he was losing sleep over Isidora's so-called admirers. "L-Lord Clarmont? Are you alright? You don't look well…"

"I'm… I'm fine. Just a bit tired, thank you kindly for asking your highness."

"As fun as it is to watch, we should get back to rehearsals. The climax sounds like a good place to rehearse." Avalie suggested, gesturing for the delegates playing Serah's clumsy maid and Lady Matterly to come closer to them. Blain, on the other hand, need no gestures for he had proudly walked over to the group, his chest puffed out. "Lord Blain, how wonderful of you to join us. It's a shame that you're not needed."

"What?! You just said that we're going to rehearse the climax!" Blain squawked, outraged that whatever screen time he had (be it on stage or not) was to be eliminated completely. He actually wanted a lead role, but Jaslen had forced the role of Lady Matterly's knight on him. It was a perfect fit for him, though none of the delegates would ever voice this out. "I'm integral to this scene damn it!"

"What Lady Avalie means, is that we can replace you with someone else and there wouldn't be any issues at all." Isidora quipped, if there was one thing she liked, it was to see Blain getting all riled up. It was strange to admit, but she learnt best about human behaviour whenever someone was angry. Avalie smiled innocently, though her eyes lit up with approval towards Isidora's comment.

"Yes yes, I hear you clearly Blain." Zarad nodded gravely, his face turning serious. "We should replace you with Prince Jarrod instead! After all both of you are equals."

" _Excuse me_?!" Blain sputtered, his cheeks turning purple with rage. "I'm not anything like… like… like that murderer!"

"Oh, stop it Armand." Isidora swatted Zarad's arm, a coy smile on her face as she glanced at Blain. "Imagine the sheer torture Lady Matterly will be in with that poor knight of hers."

"T-This isn't part of the script…?" Penelope frantically looked through her script, believing that they were already rehearsing. The delegate playing Serah's maid wanted to intervene, but accidentally slipped on the floor (which was not only shiny but slippery) and fell on Blain. This resulted in Blain yelling at the delegate, who proceeded to hit him with her hands. "U-Um… is this the part where I'm supposed to thank my maid?"

"This is the part where both directors shake their heads and avoid the fingers pointed at them." Avalie smiled, ignoring the scuffle between the two delegates. "Horus, shouldn't you do something for your dearest Serah?"

"You're right. Come, do not look at that terrible sight." Clarmont led Penelope away, and out of the practice room. Isidora sighed, as much as she wanted to see the delegate ruin Blain's hair…

"I think we should end for the day." Zarad hummed in agreement, his bet with 'Lady Matterly' coming to an abrupt halt as a result. Isidora grinned, placing a hand on his bare chest. "Now come Armand, did you not say that you want to declare your undying love to me?"

"… I'm going to be sick." The delegate playing Lady Matterly muttered, exiting the practice room while mumbling about how the performance was bound to be a disaster. The 'maid' stood up, dusting her dress as she followed the previous delegate out of the practice room.

"I wonder if I'll be hearing yowling in the music room later. There's something alluring about that hideous noise, don't you agree?" Avalie asked, sauntering towards the door. She glanced back at Isidora, an amused smirk on her flawless features before she left the room. That left Isidora and Zarad with the other remaining delegates, most of them unsure if they should practice on their own or not. Isidora nudged Zarad, a wicked smile spreading across her face.

"Say Armand, I think I know of a way for you to win my affections."

"Vienna! To think you're willingly offering me the key to your heart! Dare I question it to be a dream?" Zarad comically gasped, placing both hands mockingly to his exposed chest.

"A key, foolish Armand. Where's the fun in giving you the right one?" Zarad nodded appreciatively, their banter was basically equivalent to flirting after all. He just hoped that when the time came, Isidora wouldn't drop their relationship immediately. Perhaps she won't, he reasoned. There was some benefits being matchmade to a prince like him, even if they were both from Corval. "Shall we go Zarad?"

"Of course, will you deign to sing for me this time Isidora?"

"Only if you break the piano." The pair left the room, laughing while exchanging barbed yet flirtatious insults. The rest of the delegates shook their heads, a singular thought in their minds as they started to clear the practice room.

_'I guess it's time to avoid the music room on my way back…'_


End file.
